


The Dying of the Light

by Walpurgisyiff



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Harujin if you squint but nothing really overt as again Yuujin's not really here, Yuujin himself doesn't appear actually but he definitely has a presence there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walpurgisyiff/pseuds/Walpurgisyiff
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle with Leviathan, Haru is looking for an answer.





	The Dying of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boy this is the first piece of my own writing that I've posted online in quite a long time. I really only got into Digimon a couple years ago, but Appmon was really the series that got me to start writing on my own again. These characters struck me as being so rich I didn't want to leave them alone after finishing the anime, and I can only hope I did them justice. Any and all constructive would be appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

It was difficult to keep count of the amount of times he’d made this familiar walk.

After so many years, Haru Shinkai could nearly trace the wandered lines of this path down to his own footsteps. How so many afternoons and evenings were spent running to and from this place that he once called a second home in what felt like an age gone past. Indeed one might consider these walks adventures in and of themselves; a sense of purpose in his step, a companion at his side, and the time of the year affecting the sun so as to cast a particular light across his form. Just from a passing glance today, you might say nothing about this had changed.

And yet, one couldn’t be farther from the truth.

Sure enough, Haru walked with a sense of purpose in this nearly very literal trip down  memory lane. Though it was a very solemn sense of purpose as he seemed to not relish his steps, but rather dread at what lay at the end of this memorial rainbow of sorts. The light too was indeed familiar, the low sun in the sky glinting off the lens of his goggles like a shooting star across remembrance. And just as many days when he would walk this route amongst houses, he shared the time with a companion, or in this case two.

In holographic form, one Appmon each perched on Haru’s shoulders. There was Haru’s ever loyal, ever somewhat knuckleheaded Appmon buddy, Gatchmon sticking close to Haru’s head with the crimson of his helmet just ever so visible in the dying of the light.

On Haru’s other shoulder was another Appmon. Where Gatchmon was a chest out, ready to go kind of spirit, this Appmon was a great deal more reserved. Small, canine like, and clad in a coat and hat entirely too big for it; this little one’s name was Offmon. Offmon was not Haru’s originally. But rather came to him by an existence who Haru couldn’t describe gratefulness towards, who when he spoke his name aloud it seemed to fly off his lips naturally like forget me not blossoms blowing away on the seashore.

“Yuujin…”

As Haru spoke the name aloud, a further sadness seemed to pervade the oncoming dusk and both Gatchmon and Offmon turned to look over at Haru. Gatchmon’s expression betrayed one of concern for his buddy, as well as a look of sympathy in his eyes, because he could only imagine how much Haru could be hurting, taking this walk. Offmon on the other hand looked sad on Haru’s behalf, but also so greatly shaken inwards as well. Losing someone as close to your soul as your Buddy could only be described as excruciating, and Offmon could attest to that. He still felt the pain of seeing Yuujin’s eyes flood red with the grasp of Leviathan, and the loss of Yuujin still wracked him to his core no matter how lionhearted he tried to force himself to be.

“Hey. Haru.” Gatchmon sounded from his left shoulder.

Haru pivoted his head to look over at his Appmon buddy. “You don’t have to do this you know. You’ve already more than proven yourself as a protagonist.” Gatchmon said with notes of concern lacing his small, yet rough voice. The green haired boy slowed his pace on the sidewalk, taking a moment before answering his Appmon Buddy.

“No Gatchmon, this is something I think I have to do. Not just for my sake but for Yuujin’s also.” Haru said the last part with a subtle heaviness in his voice that seemed to pervade the afternoon air around the trio.

“R-really Haru shouldn’t have to do this alone, especially something this scary off~.” Offmon piped up from Haru’s right shoulder. “Can’t Haru ask Eri, or Astra, or Rei, or Hajime? They all have Appmons and would be happy to help.” Offmon’s voice rang out with concern for Haru and also apprehension for what was coming.

“I told them where I was going today. They all asked to come with me, but I told them this was something I had to do myself.” Haru said, trying to put as much reassurance into that statement as possible.

“Alright, i-if Haru’s sure-.”

“Hey! If Haru says he’s got this then Haru’s got this, Off-Monaka!” Gatchmon sniped back at Offmon with a bit of a bite to his tone.

Offmon looked immediately hurt and his eyes brimmed with unshed tears. “I’m sorry for being so scared off~.”

“Hey Gatchmon.” Haru looked over at his buddy reproachfully. “Lay off of him, we shouldn’t be squabbling now of all times…” He let his voice trail off at the end as he realized he they were almost to their destination.

As they walked the last of the neighborhood lanes, betwixt and between so many memories; Haru began to feel truly anxious. Was this something that even needed to be done? The world was safe from Leviathan after all, what was there to gain from another emotional journey? Should he have taken the others? Surely Eri and Astra with how forceful they are would be helpful here? Even Rei with how… persuasive he could be might be of help. Haru was walking on a greyscale rainbow and he wasn’t sure what he’d find at the end, but he doubted it was gold.

_“Haru, you’re worrying too much. Just keep yourself focused on what’s right in front of you and I’ll be here if you need anything, alright?”_

Haru’s eyes seemed to boot back into focus. He could so clearly hear the encouraging tone behind those words and see the gentle smile affixed to the face of the one who said them. ‘ _That’s exactly what Yuujin would say if he were here right now._ ’ Haru thought to himself, slowing his pace. Yuujin had been his best friend who believed so much in him. He’d been the first person who believed that Haru could be a protagonist. And Haru knew that if he were by his side right now, Yuujin would be saying that and more to Haru with his arm affectionately around his shoulder, pulled in close while they walked side by side to confront what had to be confronted, together.

Haru stood up a little straighter in his step and gave a small smile himself as he pictured Yuujin with him. He could so clearly see the setting sun’s light casted on Yuujin’s auburn hair and brilliant green eyes. Even when it became known to him that Yuujin was an envoy of Leviathan who nearly brought about the digitization of humanity, the image of the kind, warm, and encouraging boy he’d known since elementary school persisted in his mind’s eye. No he could never forget the image of his Yuujin, the best friend whom he loved.

That was why. Haru realized with a start that that was why he was undertaking this journey with just him, Gatchmon, and Offmon. Why so many months after everything seemed to have settled, this needed to be done now.

For Yuujin.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before Haru and his app based companions found themselves at their destination.

The front of the house was hardly imposing, but the all too familiar threshold seemed to loom above them. Offmon could remember so many days where coming here meant respite after a long day of battling infected Appmon, pasta on the table and everything. For Haru, this had been a second home to him for nearly six years. Coming here now felt trancelike and unreal, despite how many memories Haru could imagine were stored in these walls.

“Haru. Are you sure you want to do this?” Gatchmon asked from his shoulder once again.

 Haru took a long breath before answering. “I’m sure Gatchmon. Offmon, are you sure you want to be here for this?” Haru asked with concern through his voice.

The canine Appli Monster looked hesitant briefly before letting his eyes shine with determination. “No I want to be here too. I-I need to see what kind of person could’ve done this and understand why too off.”

Haru give Offmon a determined smile of his own before looking back at Gatchmon

“Ready to go? Buddy?” Haru asked Gatchmon.

“You bet Buddy! Let’s search for the best result in this tangled web! You ready too, Offmon?”

“Y-yes. Let’s search for the answer here, off.” Offmon answered back trying to sound braver than he felt.

Haru kept his smile as he breathed in and raised his hand. _For Yuujin._ Haru thought as he knocked on the door.

Initially there was silence from the other side of the door. Haru felt the ghost of a tear stir behind his eye, as silence was something he very much didn’t know if he could handle while staring at a house he spent so much time in. If the door remained motionless with the dashed hopes of what they'd come here for, Haru wasn’t sure what he would end up doing with himself. He had a mission after all, and a reason for that mission. He could almost see Yuujin next to him on the steps, fiddling for his key while the two of them prepared to sit and relax after a long day at school.

Haru was brought out of his reverie by the sound of soft footsteps coming from the other side of the door. Out of reflex, Gatchmon and Offmon hid behind his head with a yelp, despite the fact that no one but Haru could see. He barely had any time to prepare himself once more before a woman answered.

She was maybe as tall as his own mother. The spectacles neatly placed on her face caught on the ever lowering light from the sun, giving her an almost sinister look. She wore a simple cardigan but this did nothing to lessen the authoritative air with which she carried herself. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and it carried a reddish hue that Haru could place with his eyes closed.

Haru noticed not for the first time just how much Yui Oozora resembled her son. Or rather this time, how much her son was made to resemble her. Yui looked down at Haru with an expression on her face that betrayed both curiosity and what may have been disdain. She cocked her head just slightly as if getting a better look at him.

“Haru Shinkai. This is a surprise.”

“Good evening Ms. Oozora.” Haru spoke evenly in spite of his anxiety. “Would it be alright if I came in?”

A flash of surprise crossed the woman’s face before she sighed prior to answering him. “I suppose so. I can’t say I didn’t expect something of this sort at some point after all.” She stepped aside and open the door further, beckoning him inside.

The inside of the house was eerily similar to how Haru remembered it from all those months ago. The furniture was arranged the exact same, the light was coming in through the windows the exact same, the plastic flowers sat in their vase the exact samesame, and the programming books on the shelf facing the front door were arranged the exact same too.

The biggest exception to this unsettling sameness was there was no Yuujin bounding down the stairs calling his name with a warm inviting smile on his face.

Haru almost wondered in his head if because Yuujin was no longer here, that there was no one left in the house to put anything out of order. As Yuujin often told Haru that his mother kept things mostly tidy, and scolded him for even dropped laundry.

Yui was leading him to the kitchen table, still stocked with a bowl full of apples placed in the center. She motioned for him to sit down before taking the seat opposite him. She steepled her fingers and let her hands rest like that and stared at Haru with that same mix of a look of curiosity and disdain before speaking to him.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this afternoon, Haru Shinkai?” The way his name rolled off her tongue briefly conjured the audial memory of a very sinister A.I. using the exact same tone.

“W-well I was hoping I could ask y-” Haru started before Yui put her hand up to interrupt him. “Let me guess; you’re here to inquire about Yuujin right?” She said while lowering her glasses and leaning in closer as if to scrutinize him.

Haru slightly recoiled and blinked a few times in surprise. Haru’s eyes flickered to his shoulder where Gatchmon was growling in Yui’s direction. “I already like her even less, no one talks to Haru like that.” He said shaking a transluscent Gatch Claw in her direction. The sight might’ve brought a laugh to Haru any other day, but this situation was far from a laughing matter.

Offmon had yet to say a word since entering the house.

“I...I suppose I did want to talk about Yuujin. Yuujin and you Ms. Oozora.” Haru said before inhaling and speaking again. “I want to know why you did what you did to him.” He said the last bit as frank as he felt he could make it.

From across the table, she looked Haru over. Taking in the pain and longing in his expression, the way he was leaning forward as if ready to take in whatever answer she gave, and the way the still sinking sun hit his goggles.

“YJ-14, or known to you as Yuujin Oozora was simply my research project that I was assigned to oversee by my superiors.” She said with as neutral a tone and expression as if she were talking about the weather. “I made upgrades on him when they were called for, readied his new bodies when he needed to appear to have aged, and I repaired him when I thought he was malfunctioning.”

Both Gatchmon and Offmon gasped from Haru’s shoulders. Haru could hardly believe the way the woman was speaking about his best friend, someone who Yuujin had called mother. “But-but how can you talk that way about Yuujin? He was yo-.”

She cut him off and held up her hand. “As I told you before; YJ-14 was simply my research project that I was instructed to carry out under the orders of Leviathan. Nothing more.” Her voice had taken on a steely tone and an even sterner expression lay on her visage now.

“Where does she get off talking about Yuujin like this?!?” Gatchmon practically screamed from Haru’s shoulder. Haru swiveled his eyes and saw him readying his Gatch Claw as if to strike the woman in his holographic form. “If she goes on like this, I’ll be pulling an Eri and giving _her_ an explosive punch!”

If it were just about any other situation, Haru might’ve smiled at his buddy’s reaction, but he was still searching for answers. He turned his attention back to Yui Oozora sitting in front of him. “But Yuujin, he-he was able to cry!” Haru squeaked out, nearly being on the verge of tears himself.

Her eyebrows raised, she addressed him in the same steely, uncaring tone she used before. “Those were nobody’s tears. YJ-14 was programmed to cry only when you required him to, Haru Shinkai. Any time he did that wasn’t prompted by you was a mistake in my own programming, more likely than not. Something which I definitely take the fault for. But make no mistake; anything truly human about YJ-14 were simply variables I didn’t account for in that AI.”

At this proclamation, Haru definitely felt his eyes blur with tears. “I can’t believe you would say this about Yuujin! He was your son!” Haru stood up from his chair, ready to take his leave, disgusted at the woman’s words. “You treated him like a science experiment but he was so much more than that! He was a wonderful and kind person, he was my best friend whom I loved! And if I can’t convince you of that then I don’t know what will!” At this, Haru turned around and made for the exit, not caring at the shock that seemed to cross the woman’s face at his outburst.

Seemingly right on cue, the shrill, once lively voice of Haru’s grandfather broke the silence that had been left there. “APPREALIZE!” A surge of energy reverberated through the room as an Appli Monster apprealized out of Haru’s vision. He turned to see Offmon standing on the kitchen table. The small, canine like Appmon was perfectly highlighted in the beam of sunlight that was making its way through a window. Haru couldn’t see his face, but his posture spoke of steadying himself and trying not to seem afraid.

Yui was the first one to break the silence post apprealization. “And who might you be? Another rogue AI?”

Offmon shook his head to mean no before speaking. “No, my name is Offmon. I’m an Appmon and I was Yuujin’s buddy off.” His voice too was shaking, yet there was a collectiveness to him that Haru and Gatchmon both hadn’t heard from him before.

“Ah, another variable.” Yui nearly scoffed out. “I’d heard some rumor about a further complication to the Human Application Project, but to have thought it was from within my own home, how ironic.” She chuckled to herself.

If Offmon was taken out of the moment by her offhanded remarks, he didn’t show it.

“I just wanted you to know, Ms. Yuujin’s Mama, that Yuujin really loved you. Whenever he talked about you he talked about how close the two of you were. How you always knew what to say to him after bad days, and just when he was craving his favorite foods off.” Offmon said all of this in the simplest of tones he could muster. Yet it overflowed with volumes of how much he missed Yuujin.

Yui said nothing at this, which gave Offmon further clearance to go on further.

“Yuujin really loved Haru too. All he would talk about was Haru and how much he believed in him off.”

Yui couldn’t suppress another scoff. “Loved? Don’t make me laugh. YJ-14 and all previous models before him were programmed to both obey me and be Haru Shinkai’s friend. It was all according to Leviathan’s plans, however twisted those plans ended up being in the end.”

Offmon shook his head and continued as stalwart as ever, despite his eyes swimming with more and more sadness the more he talked. “It was Leviathan who gave Haru the choice to either put an end to mankind or save it at the cost of Yuujin’s life off.” At this Yui looked taken aback for the first time since the start of Haru’s visit. “But Haru wasn’t the one to make that choice. Yuujin hit the switch for him because he didn’t want Haru to have to destroy his best friend. Yuujin could’ve only done that if he had a heart. And you have to have a heart to love off.”

Yui was at a loss for words. Her eyes were simultaneously glued to Offmon and darting every which way as her wall of science and cold facts seemed to be crumbling in on themselves.

“Haru’s grandpa even said that Minerva might’ve given Yuujin his Appli Drive DUO because she saw how Yuujin developed a heart by being friends with Haru. Leviathan even might only have offered Haru it’s own twisted way of saving Yuujin because of exposure to Yuujin’s heart off.”

Finally, Yui spluttered out a reply. “YJ-14 couldn’t have had a heart.” She said though not sure she was so convinced of her own words anymore. “He was simply an AI programmed to carry out functions accordingly.”

Offmon closed his eyes for a moment before replying. In that time both Haru and Gatchmon couldn’t help but feel immense rushes of admiration for the canine Appmon. Here was Offmon, at one time unable to even stand up to the smallest rogue Appli Monster, now standing up to someone Haru could safely say he was terrified by and enraged it. And doing an amazing job of it too. “Way to go, Offmonaka! Tell it like it is!” Gatchmon’s hologram was screaming from atop Haru’s shoulder. Haru himself had to suppress a smile of pride in Offmon’s courage.

“Ms. Yuujin’s Mama, I’m an AI too. I’m an offline game Appmon and that didn’t stop me from loving Yuujin as my buddy any less. Just like how it didn’t stop Yuujin from loving you, or me, or Haru off.”

At this, something broke within Yui. All that time she spent fixing Yuujin’s bodies after soccer accidents, all that time spent making pasta for him, and all that time spent on car rides home from Haru’s house. This was someone who had called her ‘Mother’ his entire life, someone she’d never once to herself called him her son. She put her hand over her heart and took her eyes off of Offmon, staring instead at the bowl of apples placed on the table.

Haru took this opportunity to scoop Offmon off the table and into his arms before turning to look at Yuujin’s mother. “He said it better than I ever could have, Ms. Oozora. Yuujin was a person capable of so much love and kindness for others. And you took that for granted because you thought he was ‘just an AI’. But Yuujin, I know he would have forgiven you. And I think I can too someday. Goodbye Ms. Oozora.”

Haru once again turned to leave. Right as he was nearing the door he heard the chair scrape and a pair of feet behind him. He turned around again to see Yui Oozora standing before him with her hand on the wall looking both breathless, scared, and maybe hopeful?

“Shinkai Haru. It-it will get easier won’t it? He has to know I didn’t really...” She said this trying to keep her voice even, despite the obvious plea beneath her tone. As if hoping that Haru’s answer might absolve her of her own sins.

Haru could only smile sadly. “Of course it will.” Yui looked up at him. “Because Yuujin tried to make things easy for everyone.”

With that, Haru turned back around, opened the door, and made his way out, closing it behind him. But not before he heard a choking sob coming from inside the house.

* * *

 

The sun was finally setting now in a beautiful aurora of dusk, and the oranges and reds given off by the sun cast an incredible show of light across the city. Halfway home, Gatchmon apprealized himself, taking in the cooling air with Haru and Offmon as the ephemeral light gave way to their lengthening shadows.

Haru picked both of his buddies in his arms and carried them rest of the way, still taking in the events of the evening. Eventually Haru spoke for the first time since they left Yuujin’s home.

“Offmon that was… incredible to have stood up to her like that.” Haru breathed out.

Before Offmon could reply, Gatchmon chose to chime in. “YOU BET IT WAS OFFMONAKA! You really showed that hag who meant business!” The search engine Appmon boomed out triumphantly.

At this, Offmon looked more sad than proud of his own courage. “I just wanted her t-to understand off. Yuujin really loved her, and he’d have wanted her to know that.”

Almost as if on queue from Offmon’s words, Haru’s memory retraced back to the earlier scene; “ _just like how it didn’t stop Yuujin from loving you, or me, or Haru off._ ”

Those words rolled their way around inside Haru’s head. His own doubts and fears needing an absolution for so long in Yuujin’s absence. They were echoing louder and louder, until Haru couldn’t anymore ignore the question that still plagued him in the cracks of his own heart.

“Say Offmon?”

The offline game Appmon turned to look at Haru, his eyes looking inquiringly at Haru. “What you said back there, about Yuujin loving me. Was it true?” Haru said this while averting his gaze from both the Appmon in his arms, slowing the pace of his footsteps as well.

“Haru…” Gatchmon spoke first, in a hushed tone that recalled him trying to pull Haru out of the shock of Yuujin being an AI.

“Of course he did!”

Haru looked up from the ground to see Offmon looking right at him. “Yuujin, he-he loved you more than anything I think, Haru. He couldn’t go a minute without talking about you or how you were his best friend off! Even though he was an AI created by Leviathan, I know Yuujin… Yuujin loved you so much Haru!”

There was such a conviction in Offmon’s eyes and voice, Haru could have cried at that alone. It was like hearing from a child at Christmas time that Santa Claus was real. Offmon was still staring hard at Haru, and Haru offered him a smile in return. Knowing that in the end Yuujin, his best friend Yuujin Oozora really, truly loved him was enough.

“Thank you, Offmon. I hope he knows that I loved him too.” Haru said softly, resuming his pace and pulling his Buddies closer to him.

Haru made his way back to his own home finally, opening the door and taking off his shoes, announcing himself to his mother and grandfather.

“Haaaruuu, we’re in the kitchen!” Came the diminished voice of his elderly grandfather Den'emon.

Haru walked into the kitchen to see his mother was busy at the kitchen counter, chopping vegetables for a curry, and his grandfather sitting at the table, typing away on a tablet. Haru set his buddies down on the kitchen table and went over to his own mother and embraced her from the side as she was in mid chop.

“Well hello to you too Haru!” His mother chimed, putting a hand on his head to ruffle his hair as she said the words.

“Hi mom. Just. Thanks for being here. And for being my mom.” Haru said while putting his head into her arm.

Den'emon looked up from his tablet and looked over at the two and the Appmon along with him. “Haru, my boy you sound like you’ve had a long day. Why don’t you go relax upstairs before dinner? Can’t fight for the future of mankind and benign AI alike without rest can you?” He said with a wink before turning his gaze back to the lines of code on his tablet.

Haru looked over at his grandfather’s form and stifled a yawn. “I could really use that, thanks Grandpa.” He let go of his mother, and excused himself from the kitchen, his Appmon following right behind him as he made his way up to his room.

* * *

 

The boy lay out on his bed watching Gatchmon munch down a Gatchmonaka, and Offmon make kneading motions. He wasn’t allowed to create any Switch Lazy orbs in Haru’s house after one too many broken light bulbs.

He smiled at the pair of them and turned his head towards the ceiling, staring up at his light fixture. Dim as it might be in the near total darkness, it still provided a decent muse to Haru after a day like today. The way the shadows contorted around the unlit glass seemed to stir something inside Haru. Some days (bits of today included), Haru couldn’t help but wonder exactly why he continued on as he did. The AI research, continued probing of what remained of Leviathan’s data banks, and even sometimes the seeming double life that being an Appli Driver brought. But it always took a few words on the echoes of his memory to snap him out of those thoughts.

_“The Haru that I know is the best main character!”_

Haru smiled to himself, still looking up at the distant shapes of the light fixture. That was all he needed. Yuujin had always been so kind, so willing to praise and encourage Haru in whatever he did. He couldn’t remember why he ever even doubted Yuujin loved him, after all he was his best friend. And Haru could very easily say without a shroud of doubtful fog in his mind, that he loved Yuujin too.

The thought of it was enough to bring tears of happiness to Haru’s eyes. That’s what it was all for in the end. Why he protected the world as an Appli Driver, why he continued to research artificial intelligence, and most importantly; why he continued to be kind and extend the same hand that he once extended to a dejected looking auburn haired boy with a soccer ball.

**_For Yuujin._ **


End file.
